warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Portadas (Audiodramas)
Aquí encontraréis las portadas de los audiodramas publicados del Universo de Warhammer 40000. Si tenéis algunaportada que no está aquí debajo, no os cortéis y colocadla donde toque!! Audiodramas Herejía de Horus Audiodrama Dark king.jpg|''The Dark King'', de Graham McNeill y The Lightning Tower, de Dan Abnett Audio drama Garro Sword of truth.jpg|''Garro: Sword of Truth'', de James Swallow Audiodramas herejia recopilatorio 1 6 con scripts.jpg|''The Scripts Vol.I'', editado por Christian Dunn Audiodrama Sisters of Silence.jpg|''Sister of Silence'', de Edward Knight Audiodrama Butchers-Nails.jpg|''Butcher's Nails'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden Audiodrama 07.jpg|''Raven's Flight'', de Gav Thorpe Audiodrama 06.jpg|''Garro: Oath of the Moment'', de James Swallow Audiodrama 05.jpg|''Garro: Legion of One'', de James Swallow Portada Censure Audiolibro Herejía Horus.jpg|''Censure'', de Nick Kyme Wolf Hunt Graham McNeill Audiolibro Herejía Horus.jpg|''Wolf Hunt'', de Graham McNeill Grey-angel.jpg|''Grey Angel'', de John French The Malcador.png|''The Sigillite'', de Chris Wraight Honour to the Dead Wikihammer.jpg|''Honour to the Dead'', de Gav Thorpe audio Hunters Moon.jpg|''Hunter's Moon'', de Guy Haley audio Unremembered Empire.jpg|''The Unremembered Empire'', de Dan Abnett audio Thief of Revelations.jpg|''Thief of Revelations'', de Graham McNeill audio templar.jpg|''Templar'', de John French audio garro shield of lies.jpg|''Garro: Shield of Lies'', de James Swallow audio master of the first.jpg|''Master of the First y The Long Night'', de Gav Thorpe y Aaron Dembski-Bowden audio recopilatorio 1 2 3 herejia horus.jpg|Audiodrama recopilatorio: Señor de la Guerra, Falsos Dioses y La Galaxia en Llamas, de la Herejía de Horus. audio battle for the abyss.jpg|''Battle for the Abyss'', de Ben Counter audio raptor.jpg|''Raptor'', de Gav Thorpe audio stratagem.jpg|''Stratagem'', de Nick Kyme audio The Herald of Sanguinius.jpg|''The Herald of Sanguinius'', de Andy Smillie audio the long night.jpg|''The Long Night'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden audio the watcher.jpg|''The Watcher'', de C.Z.Dunn audio garro ashes of fealty.jpg|''Garro: Ashes of Fealty'', de James Swallow audio Iron Corpses.jpg|''Iron Corpses'', de David Annandale audio heart of the conqueror.jpg|''Hearth of the Conqueror'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden audio serpent.jpg|''Serpent'', de John French audio tallarn executioner.jpg|''Tallarn: Executioner'', de John French audio recopilatorio Calth.jpg|''Calth'', recopilatorio de audiodramas, de VVAA. audio after deshea.jpg|''After Desh'ea'', de Matthew Farrer audio blood games.jpg|''Blood Games'', de Dan Abnett audio call of the lion.jpg|''Call of the Lion'', de Gav Thorpe audio scions of the storm.jpg|''Scions of the Storm'', de Anthony Reynolds audio the last church.jpg|''The Last Church'', de Graham McNeill audio the voice.jpg|''The Voice'', de James Swallow audio wolf at the door.jpg|''Wolf at the door'', de Mike Lee audio grey talon.jpg|''Grey Talon'', de Chris Wraight audio ravenlord.jpg|''Ravenlord'', de Gav Thorpe audio recopilatorio 11 relatos War Without End.jpg|''War Without End'', recopilatorio de 11 relatos de VV.AA audio red marked.jpg|''Red-Marked'', de Nick Kyme audio the either.jpg|''The Either'', de Graham McNeill audio the honoured.jpg|''The Honoured'', de Rob sanders audio unburdened.jpg|''The Unburdened'', de David Annandale audio angels of caliban.jpg|''Angels of Caliban'', de Gav Torphe audio eye of Terra.jpg|''Eye of Terra'', narrado por John Banks audio Heart of Pharos.jpg|''The Heart of the Pharos'', de L.J.Goulding audio path of heaven.jpg|''The Path of Heaven'', de Chris Wraight audio Pharos.jpg|''Pharos'', de Guy Harley audio seventh Serpent.jpg|''The Seventh Serpent'', de Graham McNeill audio silent war.jpg|''The Silent War'', narrado por Jonathan Keeble audio wolfmother.jpg|''Wolf Mother'', de Graham McNeill audio Children of Sicarus.jpg|''Children of Scarus'', de Anthony Reynolds audio Corax.jpg|''Corax'', de Gav Thorpe audio Echoes of the Imperium.jpg|''Echoes of Imperium'', recopilatorio de VV.AA. audio Master of Mankind.jpg|''The Master of Mankind'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden audio Perpetual.jpg|''Perpetual'', de Dan Abnett audio praetorian of dorn.jpg|''Praetorian of Dorn'', de John French audio Shadows of Treachery.jpg|''Shadows of Treachery'', editado por Christian Dunn y Nick Kyme audio The Thirteenth Wolf.jpg|''The Thirteenth Wolf'', de Gav Thorpe audio Cybernetica 01.jpg|''Cybernetica'', de Rob Sanders audio Garro weapon of fate 01.jpg|''Garro: Weapon of Fate'', de James Swallow audio Shattered Legions 01.jpg|''Shattered Legions'', edición de Laurie Goulding audio Soul Severed 01.jpg|''The Soul Severed'', de Chris Wraight audio the Binary Succession 01.jpg|''The Binary Succession'', de David Annandale audio Valerius 01.jpg|''Valerius'', de Gav Thorpe audio Virtues-of-the-Sons Sins-of-the-Father 01.jpg|''Virtues of the Sons'' y Sins of the Father, de Andie Smillie audio dark compliance.jpg|''Dark Compliance'', de John French audio Sons of the Forge.jpg|''Sons of the Forge'', de Nick Kyme audio Echoes of Revelation.jpg|Echoes of Revelations, recopilatorio de Perpetual, The Soul Severed y Valerius, de VVAA autores audio the Crimson King.jpg|''The Crimson King'', de Graham McNeill Audio drama warmaster.jpg|''Warmaster'', de John French Audio drama veritas ferrum.jpg|''Veritas Ferrum'', de David Annandale Audio drama strike and fade.jpg|''Strike and Fade'', de Guy Haley audio Born Of Flame.jpg|''Born of Flame'', de Nick Kyme audio Heralds Of The Siege.jpg|''Heralds of the Siege'', recopilatorio de VVAA audio Old Earth.jpg|''Old Earth'', de Nick Kyme audio Ruinstorm.jpg|''Ruinstorm'', de David Annandale audio Slaves to Darkness.jpg|''Slave to Darkness'', de John French audio Tallarn.jpg|''Tallarn'', de John French audio The Burden of Loyalty.jpg|''The Burden of Loyalty'', recopilatorio de VVAA audio Wolfsbane.jpg|''Wolsbane'', de Guy Harley audio Nightfane.jpg|''Nightfane'', de Nick Kyme audio Black Shields Red Fief.jpg|''Blackshields: The Red Fief'', de Josh reynolds audio Blackshields The False War.jpg|''Blackshields: The False War'', de Josh Reynolds audio Hubris of Monarchia.jpg|''Hubris of Monarchia'', de Andy Smillie audio herejia Tales Of Heresy.jpg|''Tales of Heresy'', recopilatorio de audiodramas de VVAA audio herejia Titandeath.jpg|''Titandeath'', de Guy Haley audio herejia The Buried Dagger.jpg|''The Buried Dagger'', de James Swallow audio herejia The Solar War.jpg|''Siege of Terra: The Solar War'', de John French audio Legacies Of Betrayal.jpg|''Legacies of Betrayal'', recopilatorio editado por Laurie Goulding Primarcas audio primarcas Roboute Guilliman.jpg|''Roboute Guilliman: Lord of Ultramar'', de David Annandale audio Leman Russ 01.jpg|''Leman Russ: The Great Wolf'', de Chris Wraight audio Magnus the Red 01.jpg|''Magnus The Red: Master of Prospero'', de Graham McNeill audio Perturabo.jpg|''Perturabo'', de Guy Haley audio Fulgrim.jpg|''Fulgrim The Palatine Phoenix'', de Josh Reynolds audio Ferrus Manus.jpg|''Ferrus Manus: Gorgon of Medusa'', de David Guymer audio Jaghatai Khan.jpg|''Jaghatai Khan: Warhawk of Chogoris'', de Chris Wraight audio A Lesson in Darkness.jpg|''Konrad Curze: A Lesson in Darkness'', de Ian St. Martin audio First Lord of the Imperium.jpg|''Malcador: First Lord of the Imperium'', de L.J.Goulding audio Stone and Iron Cover.jpg|''Perturabo: Stone and Iron'', de Robbie McNIven audio The Lords of Terra.jpg|''The Lords of Terra'', de VV.AA. audio primarcas Corax 01.jpg|''Corax: Lord of the Shadows'', de Guy Haley audio Angron Slave Of Nuceria.jpg|''Angron: Slave of Nuceria'', de Ian St.Martin audio primarcas konrad.JPG|''Konrad Curze: The Night Haunter'', de Guy Haley Surgimiento de la Bestia audio i am slaughter.jpg|''I Am Slaughter'', de Dan Abnett audio predator and prey.jpg|''Predator and Prey'', de Rob Sanders audio Emperor Expects.jpg|''The Emperor Expects'', de Gav Thorpe audio Last Wall.jpg|''The Last Wall'', de David Annandale audio throneworld.jpg|''Throneworld'', de Guy Haley audio Echoes of the Long War.jpg|''Echoes of the Long War'', de David Guymer audio hunt for vulkan.jpg|''The Hunt for Vulkan'', de David Annandale audio Beast Must Die.jpg|''The Beast Must Die'', de Gav Thorpe audio beast 9 Watchers in Death.jpg|''Watchers in Death'', de David Annandale audio beast 10 last son of dorn.jpg|''The Last Son of Dorn'', de David Guymer audio beast 11 Shadow of Ullanor.jpg|''Shadow of Ullanor'', de Rob Sanders audio beast 12 The Beheading.jpg|''The Beheading'', de Guy Haley Batallas de los Marines Espaciales Audiodrama ascension.jpg|''The Ascension of Balthasar'', de C.Z.Dunn Audio Deathwolf.jpg|''Deathwolf'', de Andy Smillie Bloodspire AUDIODRAMA.jpg|''Bloodspire'', de C.Z.Dunn Audio blood in the machine.jpg|''Blood in the Machine'', de Andy Smillie The Stromark Massacre Wikihammer.png|''The Stromark Massacre'', de Andy Smillie y C.Z.Dunn audio from the blood.jpg|''From the blood'', de Andy Smillie audio Master of the Hunt.jpg|''Master of the Hunt'', de Josh Reynolds audio mortarions heart.jpg|''Mortarion's Heart'', de L. J. Goulding audio Veil of darkness.jpg|''Veil of Darkness'', de Nick Kyme audio tranzia rebellion.jpg|''The Tranzia Rebellion'', de C.Z.Dunn audio at slaughters end.jpg|''At Slaughter's End'', de Andy Smillie audio brethren.jpg|''Brethren'', de Phil Kelly audio recopilatorio 10 audios.jpg|Recopilatorio: Batallas de los Marines Espaciales (10 audiodramas de VV.AA.) audio shape of hunt.jpg|''Shape of the Hunt'', de Joe Parrino audio blades of damocles.jpg|''Blade of Damocles'', de Phil Kelly audio overfiend.jpg|''Overfiend'', de David Annandale Caos Audiodrama Throne of Lies.jpg|''Throne of Lies'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden Audiodrama perfection.jpg|''Perfection'', de Nick Kyme Audiodrama chosen-of-khorne.jpg|''Chosen of Khorne'', de Anthony Reynolds audio Kharn.jpg|''Khârn: The Eightfold Path'', de Anthony Reynolds audio Lucius.jpg|''Lucius: The Eternal Blade'', de Graham McNeill audio the first prince.jpg|''Ahriman: The First Prince'', de John French audio repairer of ruin.jpg|''Fabius Bile: Repairer of Ruin'', de Josh Reynolds audio Fabius Bile Primogenitor.jpg|''Fabius Bile: Progenitor'', de Josh Reynolds audio Embrace of Pain.jpg|''The Embrace of Pain'', de Ian St. Martin audio Black Legion.jpg|''Black Legion'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden audio Clonelord.jpg|''Clonelord'', de Josh Reynolds audio Key Of Infinity.jpg|''Key of Infinity'', de VV.AA. audio The Lords Of Silence.jpg|''The Lords of Silence'', de Chris Wraight Adeptus Astartes Audiodrama With Baited Breath.jpg|''With Baited Breath'', de George Mann Audio drama Vulkans Shield.jpg|''Vulkan's Shield'', de Nick Kyme Audio doomseeker.jpg|''Doomseeker'', de Nick Kyme Audiodrama bloodquest.jpg|''Bloodquest'', de Ben Counter Audio-mission-purge.jpg|''Mission: Purge'', de Gav Thorpe Audio Thunder-from-Fenris.jpg|''Thunder from Fenris'', de Nick Kyme Audio malediction.jpg|''Malediction'', de C.Z.Dunn Audio Heart-of-Rage.jpg|''Heart of Rage'', de James Swallow Audio Fireborn.jpg|''Fireborn'', de Nick Kyme Audio LabyrinthSorrows-crop.jpg|''Labyrinth of Sorrows'', de George Mann Audio EyeofVengence-crop.jpg|''Eye of Vengeance'', de Graham McNeill Audiodrama 03.jpg|''The Madness Within'', de Steve Lyons Audiodrama 01.jpg|''Helion Rain'', de George Mann audio Cypher.jpg|''Cypher: Guardian of Order'', de Gav Thorpe audio iceclaw.jpg|''Iceclaw'', de Ben Counter audio accept no failure.jpg|''Accept No Failure'', de Gav Thorpe audio parting of the ways.jpg|''Parting of the Ways'', de Chris Wraight audio the glorious tomb.jpg|''The Glorious Tomb'', de Guy Haley audio true name.jpg|''True Name'', de David Annandale audio holder of the keys.jpg|''Holder of the Keys'', de Gav Thorpe audio incorruptible.jpg|''Incorruptible'', de David Annandale audio Alone.jpg|''Alone'', de Joe Parrino audio sagas of the wolf.jpg|''Sagas of the Wolf'', recopilatorio de relatos de Nick Kyme y Andy Smillie audio deathwatch last guardian.jpg|''Deathwatch: The Last Guardian'', de C.Z.Dunn audio Vox Tenebris.jpg|''Vox Tenebris'', de Robbie Macniven audio Art of Provocation.jpg|''The Art of Provocation'', de Josh Reynolds audio Calculus of Battle.jpg|''The Calculus of Battle'', de David Guymer audio Dante.jpg|''Dante'', de Guy Haley audio rebirth.jpg|''Rebirth'', de Nick Kyme audio Champions of the Eternal War.jpg|Champions of the Eternal War, recopilatorio de The Calculus of Battle, The Embrace of Pain y The Art of Provocation de VVAA audio Daedalus.jpg|''Daedalus'', de L.J.Goulding audio Heart of Decay 1.jpg|''Heart of Decay'', de Ben Counter audio hunger.jpg|''Hunger'', de Andy Smillie audio Rage of Asmodai1.jpg|''The Rage of Asmodai'', de C.Z.Dunn audio The Assassination of Gabriel Seth.jpg|''The Assassination of Gabriel Seth'', de Andy Smillie audio The Geld.jpg|''The Geld'', de George Mann audio Blood Of Iax.jpg|''Blood of Iax'', de Robbie McNiven audio Dark Imperium.jpg|''Dark Imperium'', de Guy Haley audio Lukas the trickster.jpg|''Lukas the Trickster'', de Josh Reynolds audio Soulbound.jpg|''Soulbond'', de George Mann audio Taker Of Heads.jpg|''Taker of Heads'', de Ian St.Martin audio The Devastation Of Baal.jpg|''The Devastation of Baal'', de Guy Haley audio Dark Imperium Plague War.jpg|''Dark Imperium: Plague War'', de Guy Haley audio Deathwatch Shadowbreaker.jpg|''Deathwatch: Shadowbreaker'', de Steve Parker Xenos audio Asurmen The Darker Road.jpg|''Asurmen: The Darker Road'', de Gav Thorpe audio Jain-Zar.jpg|''Jain Zar: The Storm of Silence'', de Gav Thorpe audio Howl of the Banshee.jpg|Howl of the Banshee, de Gav Thorpe audio kauyon.jpg|''The Kauyon'', de Andy Smillie audio klaw of mork.jpg|''Klaw of Mork'', de Guy Haley audio iron devil.jpg|''Iron Devil'', de C.L.Werner Audio the path forsaken.jpg|''The Path Forsaken'', de Rob Sanders audio A Deadly Wit 1.jpg|''Heirs of the Laughing God: A Deadly God'', de Gav Thorpe audio The End Of Daze.jpg|''Prophets of Waaagh! 1: The End of Daze'', de Guy Haley audio prophets 2 Bozgats.jpg|''Prophets of Waaagh! 2: Bozgat's Big Adventure'', de Guy Haley audio prophets 3 The Waaagh Faker.jpg|''Prophets of Waaagh! 3: The Waaagh! Faker'', de Guy Haley Otras series y audiodramas independientes Audio Waiting-Death.jpg|''Waiting Death'', de Steve Lyons Audio Dead-in-the-Water.jpg|''Dead in the Water'', de Sandy Mitchell Audiodrama 04.jpg|''Thorn and Talon'', de Dan Abnett Audiodrama 02.jpg|''Red & Black'', de James Swallow audio the devil you know.jpg|''The Devil You Know'', de Sandy Mitchell audio Hereticus.jpg|''Eisenhorn: Hereticus'', de Dan Abnett. audio Malleus.jpg|''Eisenhorn: Malleus'', de Dan Abnett audio Xenos.jpg|''Eisenhorn: Xenos'', de Dan Abnett audio assassinorum emperors judgement.jpg|''The Emperor's Judgement'', de Joe Parrino audio Carrion Throne.jpg|''The Carrion Throne'', de Chris Wraight audio Warlord.jpg|''Warlord: Fury of the God-Machine'', de David Annandale Audio Eye of the night hand of darkness.jpg|Collection 2017: Eye of Night y Hand of Darkness (6 vol.) audio Scions of Elysia.jpg|''Scions of Elysia'', de Chris Dows audio Martyrs of Elysia 1.jpg|''Martyrs of Elysia'', de Chris Dows audio Renegades of Elysia 1.jpg|''Renegades of Elysia'', de Chris Dows audio Agent of the Throne Blood and Lies 1.jpg|''Agent of the Throne: Blood and Lies'', de John French audio Agent of Throne Truth Dreams 1.jpg|''Agent of the Throne: Truth and Dreams'', de John French audio Ashes And Oaths.jpg|''Agent of the Throne: Ashes and Oaths'', de John French audio Corsair The Face Of The Void 1.jpg|''Corsair, The Face of the Void'', de James Swallow audio Titans Bane 1.jpg|''Titan's Bane'', de Chris Dows audio Emperors Legion.jpg|''The Emperor's Legion'', de Chris Wraight audio Faith And Fire.jpg|''Faith and Fire'', de James Swallow audio For the Emperor.jpg|''Ciaphas Cain: For the Emperor'', de Sandy Mitchell audio Imperator.jpg|''Imperator'', de Gav Thorpe audio Incarnation.jpg|''The Horusian Wars: Incarnation'', de John French audio resurrection.jpg|''The Horusian Wars: Resurrection'', de John French audio Judge Of The Wastes.jpg|''Judge of the Wastes'', de David Annandale audio Kill Shot.jpg|''Kill Shot'', de Ben Counter audio Ravenor.jpg|''Ravenor'', de Dan Abnett audio Ravenor Rogue.jpg|''Ravenor Rogue'', de Dan Abnett audio Ravenor Returned.jpg|''Ravenor Returned'', de Dan Abnett audio The Deserter.jpg|''Necromunda: The Deserter'', de Justin D. Hill audio The interrogation.jpg|''The Interrogation of Salvor Lermentov'', de Chris Wraight audio The Magos.jpg|''The Magos'', de Dan Abnett audio The Warmaster.jpg|''The Warmaster'', de Dan Abnett audio Anarch.jpg|''Anarch'', de Dan Abnett audio Belisarius Cawl The Great Work.jpg|''Belisarius Cawl. The Great Work'', de Guy Haley audio the beast inside.JPG|''The Beast Inside'', de Darius Hinks Audiodramas y relatos de Warhammer 40000 Audiodramas y relatos de Warhammer 40000 Categoría:Galerías